


strip that down

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Humanstuck, M/M, gratuitous declarations of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m… scared.”“Of sex?”“No, Dave, of the Easter Bunny—yesof sex, god.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	strip that down

It happened like this— once or twice a week, they spent the night together, watched a romcom or two. And sometimes (most times), things would get heated. Maybe it’d start with a lingering touch on a thigh, or a long look, or fingers running through hair, but it would always end with hushed giggling and stumbling to their bedroom.

Dave fell back onto the bed, and Karkat was quick to follow, straddling Dave’s thighs and pressing little kisses down his jaw. Dave turned his head to catch his lips, grinning. 

“Love you, man,” he said, and Karkat shot him a rare, stupidly dopey smile. 

“I love you, too,” he answered. Dave loosely wrapped his arms around Karkat’s waist, locking their fingers together almost instinctively, and touched their foreheads together.

“How much?”

“Eh.” They both snorted. Karkat put his hands on Dave’s cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss. “I love you,” another kiss, “more,” another, “and more,” one more, “every fucking day.” 

Dave hummed high in his throat and tightened his hold around Karkat’s waist. He leaned forward to pull him into a deeper kiss, languid and slow. It was soft, full of tongue and love; he could feel Karkat’s pulse through the palms of his hands, could register every exhale through his nose.

Karkat moved his hands to Dave’s hair, carded through it with extra attention paid to avoiding snags. Then, with no warning, he took handfuls of his curls and _yanked_. Dave let out a yelp that quickly dissolved into a groan, accidentally biting Karkat’s tongue in the process.

“Shit—” he laughed, and Karkat punched his shoulder. He gave Karkat’s ass a playful squeeze in retaliation, and Karkat spread his legs wider, putting more pressure on their half hard dicks. He started pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, teeth scraping over sensitive skin and wet heat lighting him on fire.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Dave whined, nosing at the side of his face. He moved his hands down his thighs, moved them back up and under his flannel pyjama shorts. “C’mere, wanna kiss you.”

“Douche,” Karkat mumbled, but heeded his request regardless. It was more heated than the last, more passionate. Their noses bumped together, and when Karkat took Dave’s kiss-swollen lip between his teeth and pulled, Dave groaned. He dug his fingers into Karkat’s hips to pull him down and grind up against him. Karkat let out a breathless whine and pressed their lips harder together, fistfuls of Dave’s hair tangled around his fingers.

And it was fine, it was nice, until Dave’s fingers slipped under Karkat’s boxer briefs, and Karkat went rigid. His hands tightened on Dave’s hair hard enough to hurt, and he would’ve gotten further into it if he hadn’t noticed it was the only part of him that moved.

“Shi- _yyy-youch_ , babe—” Dave removed his hands completely, raised in surrender as he winced. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomf—”

“Sorry!” Karkat promptly snapped out of it and let go of Dave’s hair, his hands pulled close to his chest. He leaned to one side and moved off of his lap. “I’m sorry, I’m such a-- ugh, I’m sorry,” he said. Dave shifted himself as subtle as possible and shifted to face Karkat.

“It’s alright, man,” he assured, voice light only because he was anxious himself. Karkat reached over and intertwined their fingers. “At the risk of sounding like an insecure teenage girl,” he said, ducking to meet Karkat’s eyes, “are we ever gonna… I mean, it’s not like I expect-- okay.” He laughed and rolled his shoulders. “I jus- we’re never fuckin’, uh, ‘intimate,’ and we never talked about it, but I j- I need to know, is it because of me? Or… something?”

“Jesus Christ, no,” Karkat said quickly, shuffling closer to Dave. He held both of his hands and kissed his knuckles, let them rest in his lap with their fingers twisted together. “You- you’re amazing, and it’s not you, Dave, never you.”

“Then what the fuck is the deal, dude?” Dave asked desperately, and gave Karkat’s hands a squeeze. “Sorry, that— that sounded awful.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he said. He looked away from Dave, at the ceiling and his dusty curtains and their joined hands. “I’ll tell you, but if you laugh, I’m beating your ass.” He gave Dave a level look.

“Deal, of course, shit, anything.”

“Okay.” Karkat took a deep breath. “I’m… scared.”

“Of sex?”

“No, Dave, of the Easter Bunny— _yes_ of sex, god.”

“Alright, alright,” Dave said, leaning away from Karkat and muttering touchy under his breath. He thumbed over the joints in Karkat’s fingers. “Why didn’t you fuckin’ tell me?”

“Because it’s embarrassing?” Karkat slumped. “I mean, who’s scared of sex, it’s like, the most— the fucking, like, easiest, most natural thing a person can do. And I keep thinking, ‘I’m gonna do it! I can do this!’ and then it gets down to it and it’s this overwhelming and intense, like, _thing_ , and I just—” he cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. Dave furrowed his eyebrows together and frowned. He pulled his hands out of Karkat’s grasp, and Karkat gave him a troubled look and reached for him again, but Dave just grinned at him and got off the bed.

“You’re fine,” he assured. He unplugged his phone from the wall and scrolled through his Spotify, tongue between his teeth as he compiled a playlist.

“What’re you doing?” 

“I’m gonna try something, but you gotta trust me,” he said. Karkat gave him a skeptical look, but tried his best to relax and leaned back on his hands. Dave connected his phone to the bluetooth speakers in his room and pressed play.

The opening chords of _strip that down_ started playing.

Dave swung his hips to the beat and popped his shoulders, but the thing was, Dave _couldn’t dance_. He never could. He was a gangly ball of elbows and left feet with no natural rhythm. Karkat barked out a laugh and watched Dave muss his own hair and whip it back out of his face.

“What in the fuck—?”

“We’re having fun, man!” Dave spoke over him, doing an awkward pop and lock. He smiled wide and sauntered back to the bed. “Sex doesn’t have to be this, fuckin’, daunting, intimidating thing,” he said. “It’s about having fun,” he pressed lightly on Karkat’s shoulders to get him on his back, “and being comfortable.” He maneuvered between Karkat’s legs and sat back on his heels. He tapped out the beat on Karkat’s stomach until the muscles there relaxed. “And I happen to be an expert in fun.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Karkat said, a smile clear as day in his voice.

“But I’m _your_ idiot, babe,” Dave said, and they both laughed. He fixed his sunglasses, askew from all that movement, before thinking better of it and getting rid of them all together. “Now, before we get going,” he said, “can I trust you to stop me if you’re uncomfortable?”

“Duh.” 

“Nice.” Dave leaned down and mashed their lips together. Karkat took a deep breath and returned the kiss without hesitation. He moved his hands up Dave’s arms, resting one on his jaw and the other on the back of his neck. Dave nipped Karkat’s lower lip and placed his hands just above his knees, trailing his hands up his legs and putting extra pressure on his inner thighs with his thumbs. He tensed, but didn’t ask to stop; he only put more energy into the kiss, eyes shut tight and eyebrows pulled together. Karkat licked into his open mouth, pulling him closer with a shaky exhale through his nose. A groan rumbled in his chest when Dave sucked on his tongue.

Dave squeezed Karkat’s inner thighs just below where they met at his crotch and broke off their kiss to catch his breath. Karkat pressed little kisses down his jaw, sucked red hot marks into the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Fuck.” He ground his hips down, eyes flicking upwards at the feeling. Karkat moaned in response, tugging gently on the hair at the back of Dave’s neck. “We,” he huffed, pressed a kiss to Karkat’s temple, “we’re gonna try something, alright?”

“Mm,” was all he got, and Dave combed his fingers through Karkat’s hair.

“Can you say yes or no?”

“ _Yes,_ Dave,” Karkat said with fond exasperation. Dave smiled and kissed down his neck, skated his lips down his clothed torso. He pulled his shirt up and bit at the soft brown skin below his navel, carefully hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pyjama shorts. He looked up to Karkat for permission. He nodded, so Dave started to pull them down and off inch by inch to the tune of _suit and tie_ , currently playing on the speakers. Karkat, ever impatient, kicked at Dave’s chest with the balls of his feet. Dave laughed and caught his ankles to make him still.

“Don’t be naughty,” he teased, some semblance of scolding in his voice.

“Oh? What’re you gonna do?” Karkat wasn’t as flirty as he was _challenging_ , but there was still that warbled shake in his voice that he only got when he was anxious. Dave sat back and pretended to think on it, idly moving Karkat’s legs like a puppet.

“Hmm, I dunno, maybe, uh— _this_ ,” before Karkat could react Dave grabbed him by the backs of his knees, pulled him into his lap, and then dug his fingers into his ribs. He sucked in a gasp and dug his heels into the mattress to push himself away, but Dave chased him until he was pinned between his boyfriend and the headboard.

“No no no no no— _Dave—_!” He squealed and tried to bat at Dave’s hands, but it didn’t deter him in the slightest and he tickled his sides, between his ribs, that place right by his elbow that was always so sensitive. He leaned down and blew wet raspberries onto Karkat’s neck and collarbones until he was hysterical in his laughter. He shouted a litany of curses in Dave’s ear and punched his chest, but for the moment it seemed he didn’t mind he was in his underwear, in bed, pinned under another dude, and that was all Dave cared about.

Dave eased up and pressed one last solid kiss to his neck. Karkat panted like he’d run a mile and glared at him, but the smile plastered on his face didn’t falter for a second. He reached out and tugged Dave closer by his shirt and shifted his hips up so his back wasn’t at such a weird angle. Dave let his hands come to rest on Karkat’s hips and rubbed circles into them with his thumbs. When Karkat was too out of breath to kiss him he settled himself by bumping his nose against his jawline.

“You’re so stupid,” he said, bringing his hands up Dave’s sides, feeling the bony curves of his ribs, the bump just under the skin at his collarbone where he broke his clavicle when they were seventeen, his sharp shoulders that never filled out. Dave leaned into the touch, relaxing under each gentle press of Karkat’s fingertips. “I love you.” He turned his head to kiss the shell of Dave’s ear, the only thing he could reach.

“Love _you_ ,” Dave answered. He moved his hands over Karkat’s ribs, passed feather light over his stomach, moved them back down his pelvis, palmed his thighs. He didn’t flinch, a plus. “Hey, Karkat, you ever thought about us fucking?” That did it. “It’s okay if you have. I have.”

“I-I, I, yeah, I have,” he said awkwardly. Dave hummed.

“Tell me about it.”

“What?”

“Your vivid sexual fantasies, babe, tell me ‘bout em.”

“What the f— why do you wanna hear them so bad?”

“Because,” he said, like it was obvious, “you’re scared. There’s no way we’re, like, actually dicking down just yet. But talking about it is a step closer to getting there.” Karkat leveled him with a cotton soft look, and he melted under his gaze, just for a moment. Then he snapped Karkat’s waistband and said, “plus, it’d be so sexy, like, hoo.” He fanned himself, and Karkat slapped him with his own hand.

“Fine, what-what do you want to hear?”

“Hm,” Dave played with the hem of Karkat’s boxers, “how about how it usually starts out?” Karkat shifted his hips and bit his thumbnail.

“I guess it just starts with making out, like we always do,” he said. “Then it gets more… intense, y’know, with touching and stuff.”

“Touching, like…?” Dave made a line up Karkat’s half hard dick with the pad of his thumb, and he shivered.

“Yeah,” he breathed. Dave rested his cheek on Karkat’s thigh, turning his head to press a kiss to the flushed skin.

“What’s next?”

“W-uh, Well, usually we sss-start, uh,” he swallowed thickly, “we start… taking off our clothes. Sometimes I-I-I-uhm, I—” he covered his face with his hands and let out a nervous laugh.

“You don’t gotta be embarrassed, bro,” he assured, moving his hand in circles over Karkat’s hip. “What do you do?”

“Suck your dick,” he blurted, face turning into a before-now undiscovered shade of red. Dave’s eyebrows shot into his hairline in surprise, and his lips broke into a grin.

“Really?” He asked, flattered, and Karkat snorted.

“Yeah.”

“I bet you’d look so fucking hot like that,” he said, just barely brushing his knuckles against Karkat’s shaft, “your mouth taking my dick so nice.” His thigh tensed under Dave’s cheek, and he went to apologize - until he let out a pleasured little noise.

“Dave…” he whispered, reaching out to twist a strand of hair around his fingers.

“Do you like it when I say stuff like that?” He asked. Karkat let out another little noise, tugging on his hair just slightly. “Yes or no.”

“Yeah, god yes,” he said quietly.

“Good, ‘cause I love saying it.” Dave grinned and nipped the inside of his thigh. “Man, I can just imagine it, the way your soft lips would feel on me, those shoujo eyes looking up at me when you’re on your knees.” He bit his lip and hummed, fully stroking Karkat’s cock through his boxers, which were growing damp from the precum leaking from his tip.

“I’d love to watch you when I do,” he admitted, voice shaky and nervous. Dave gave his hip a comforting squeeze, eyes trained on him. “To see you come apart and know it was because of me.” Heat shocked through his hips, sending electricity up his spine, and Dave outright moaned. He couldn’t believe he’d been missing out on this, these thoughts, that fucking mouth. He rolled his hips down against the bed, painfully hard and searching for any kind of friction.

“Jesus, Karkat,” he said tightly, his grip on Karkat’s hips bordering on harsh. He took in Karkat’s parted lips, his tensed shoulders, how his nostrils flared from how much effort he was putting into keeping his breathing steady, his glassy eyes. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Karkat said, furrowing his eyebrows together in embarrassment.

“Nuh-uh, I mean it.” Dave hooked his fingers into the waistband of Karkat’s boxers and gave them a short pull, not enough to pull them down. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Karkat answered. He moved his hips to help Dave take them off. And, for the first time, he put his hand on his boyfriend’s dick.

Dave gave the base a tentative touch, thumbing over the sensitive vein underneath, eyes flicking up to watch how Karkat would react. He bunched up the covers in his hands, his jaw tensed, and his hips bucked up against the touch. Dave took it a step further, moving his palm up over the head to gather the precum collected there, slicking up the shaft so he could stroke down to the base and back up again.

“Dave, fuck,” he whined, biting his kiss swollen lip. Dave traced under the head and twisted his wrist, letting Karkat thrust up into his hand.

“You’re so hot, babe, worked up like this just from a little touching,” he said, meeting Karkat’s upward thrusts with downwards strokes of his hand. He ran his thumb over the slit, giving the tip a gentle little squeeze. Karkat cried out, his head tossed back against the pillows. “You gonna come?” Dave asked, grinning wide when he pressed his lips together and let out a strained mhmm, nodding rapidly.

Dave sped up his strokes and bit Karkat’s inner thigh. He choked, back arching just slightly, hips rocking up into his hand. He reached out, making a little grabby motion. For a moment Dave was confused - Karkat liked pulling his hair, but it was perfectly in reach - and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that he wanted to hold his hand. He gave him his free hand, intertwining their fingers, and it didn’t take more than a moment further for him to go over the edge. Karkat spilled over his hand, cum collecting in the web of his thumb and forefinger and dribbling over the back of his hand. When he was finished riding out his orgasm, he wiped the mess off on his shirt and discarded it.

He watched Karkat come down from his post-orgasmic bliss, breathing just a little heavier but the most relaxed he’d been during the entire ordeal. Dave found his boxers on the bed, gently pulling them back on, careful with the fabric on his sensitive skin. He kissed his stomach. “So?” He asked, “How was it?” Karkat beckoned for him, smiling when they were finally on the same level. He pulled him into a deep kiss, soft and chaste.

“Considering I came to _sexyback_ , objectively terrible,” he said. Dave scoffed, and he started to laugh. “But seriously, really, really good. You…” he let out a soft sigh, and cupped Dave’s face, “you’re so perfect, Dave. I’m sorry I never talked to you before, I don’t even know why I was so scared, now. I should’ve known it would’ve been as amazing as everything else I’m lucky enough to do with you.” Dave watched him with a smile, giving him a soft look reserved exclusively for him, in moments like these.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more.”

“Absolutely not, take it back.”

“Fuck you.”

They both laughed, noses scrunched and eyes squeezed closed. Their amusement started to ebb into comfortable silence. They cuddled sleepily, exchanging slow kisses and trailing their hands over skin. Karkat hummed to grab Dave’s attention, rubbing his hip with the palm of his hand.

“You didn’t come,” he said, voice light and cautious. Dave scoffed and carded his fingers through Karkat’s hair.

“Doesn’t matter.” He kissed his cheek. “We had fun, right?”

“Definitely,” he said, “but…”

“But?”

“If you wanted to, not that it’s— it’s not - necessary, or, whatever,” he looked at Dave through his eyelashes, “you could come on my face.” Dave’s eyes widened. He grimaced when his dick twitched against Karkat’s thigh and he started to laugh at him.

“Are y— you’re serious?”

“If you want to, then yeah.” Karkat rested his head in his hand. “I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel.” Dave groaned and covered his face with his hands, dramatically peeking out at Karkat through his fingers.

“How did I find the perfect man?” He asked, voice muffled. Karkat snorted and slipped off the bed, kneeling right beside it. He patted the bed right in front of him to encourage Dave to sit, which he did.

Karkat fit perfectly between his thighs, smiling at him as he pulled the knot of his pyjama bottoms loose. He delicately pulled out Dave’s cock, flushed and still rock hard. He let out a fortifying breath and mirrored Dave’s movements, gathering the slick precum at the tip and smearing it along his shaft. Dave hummed high in his throat, heat tightening in his groin. 

Just watching him, hand around his cock, stroking carefully yet with the clear intention of making him come, so totally focused on doing it right, was more arousing than any porno he’d ever seen. This was Karkat, the love of his fucking life, and he was looking up at him between tentative flicks of his wrist to ensure he was doing something Dave liked. He thrusted his hips up into Karkat’s hand. The leaden ball wound tight in his stomach was reaching its breaking point.

He caught Dave’s eyes, and pressed a soft kiss to the tip. That was it for him, and he struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on Karkat as his orgasm hit him all at once. Dave groaned, having to give Karkat’s hand a light smack to stop him from stroking him any further.

“Wow,” he breathed, trying to lock down the sight of him in his memory. His cum painted Karkat’s face, over his plush lips, his nose, his sharp cheekbones and his eyelashes. Karkat swiped his tongue over his lips, licking up Dave’s cum. “Wow,” Dave said again, because he was pretty sure he wasn’t capable of anything else at that point.

“Who knew getting you to stop talking was this easy,” he said, and Dave snickered.

“You gonna do this every time I run my mouth? I thought you weren’t supposed to reward bad behavior.”

“Are you asking me to punish you?”

“Are you offering to?”

**Author's Note:**

> god its 5am and im gonna regret posting this in the morning but. theyre in love!!!!


End file.
